


Mom's Robe

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Romero and Jewel spend time with their children.





	Mom's Robe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Romero just didn't understand why their son and daughter absolutely loved riding.

On the back of their mother's robes .

The tiny black haired twin babies squealed happily as their mother.

Took a turn around the corner and they held on to the long purple train.

Of her robe as she read through her newest potion brewing book.

Sitting down on a chair the twins stopped sliding and.

Jewel picked Nathan and Aliyah up and cuddled them close to her chest.

Romero smiled going over he draped a loving arm around his wife and kids.

At first the family life was scary and a foreign concept for them both.

But during these past months it slowly got better and better for them.

And now that they were comfortable with their child raising skills.

And parenthood itself raising the children was a breeze for them both.

Abandoning the library completely the ghoul family left out to head to the living room to watch a movie as a family.

Romero had just purchased that Moana movie his wife and kids wanted to see and had been bugging him about for days now.

And he and Jewel were serious hardcore Disney fans and he wanted them to grow up watching disney movies too.

He couldn't wait to introduce them to pixar films next time when they get old enough to enjoy them more.

The end.


End file.
